


Mechanica's Secret

by BabyLily



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: After a training session, Mechanica seems strangely upset and distant. Ribbon Girl wants to help her friend, but did not expect to find what she does. ABDL/diaper themes. Nothing dirty, mostly fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“Phew...that was a good training session. Gotta say, you're a tough opponent for someone without actual ARMS.“

Ribbon Girl smiled and laughed a little as she complimented Mechanica on her technique during the sparring match. At least, she intended it to be a compliment. But as she looked at the younger girl's expression, she wasn't sure if it came across that way.

“Umm...y-yeah, sure. Umm...you...you pack quite a punch, too, Ribbon Girl. Hehe...“

“Oh no! Did I say something wrong? I...I didn't mean to...“

Mechanica quickly looked up and tried her best to calm her idol down.

“Oh nonono! Don't worry! I...I appreciate it. I'm just...not feeling too well...“

“Oh dear! Do you want me to stay with...“

“NO!“

The pop star was a little taken aback by Mechanica's sudden loud exclamation, and the young mech pilot's face turned bright red.

“I...I mean...please don't...worry about me, okay? Just...go home. My dad will be here soon to pick me up.“

She smiled in the hopes of getting Ribbon Girl out of her hair.

“Umm...sure...I'll be on my way then...“

She made her way out of the training hall, still a bit confused about Mechanica's behavior. Then again, maybe she was just nervous? It wasn't the first time the two trained together, but it must still be pretty exciting to suddenly be so close to your idol. Especially since today, nobody else was sparring, so it was the first time the two of them were completely alone in the ARMS League Training Facilities.

“Yeah, that must be it. I'm sure she...oh! Silly me!“

She looked at her hands and noticed that she was still wearing her ARMS, the Sparky on the left and the Slapamander on her right hand. They were property of the ARMS League and supposed to be stored in the Training Facilities' storage room, which is also where the League allowed Mechanica to store her robot suit. Ribbon Girl turned and made her way to the storage room.

“I just hope she doesn't think I came back to spy on her or something...“

As she approached the door, she could see that it was open a bit and could hear sounds she assumed were Mechanica getting her mech into place and exiting said mech. As she was just about to open the door, she could also smell a strange odour.

“Hey Mechanica. Sorry, I just forgot to...“

“NO!“

The pink-clad fighter audibly gasped when she saw her sparring partner stand in front of the yellow machine, wearing nothing but a yellow and black shirt...and a diaper!

An obviously used diaper.

“I...I...I can explain! I...I'm just...it's an experiment and...you know, my actual pants are...this isn't really...“

The poor girl was blushing heavily and almost crying. And maybe it was that crying in combination with the full diaper that triggered something in Ribbon Girl and led her to do what she did next.

Mechanica went silent the moment she felt Ribbon Girl hug her tightly.

“There, there. It's okay. I don't judge you, I won't laugh at you, and I won't tell anybody else. Now, why don't you tell me why you're wearing that thing?“

Mechanica was still blushing immensely, but the hug and Ribbon Girl's calm, almost motherly tone helped her calm down a bit. She didn't even fully realize what was happening as she started to explain, still sobbing a little.

“I...I don't know...dad says I was just born that way and there's nothing we can do. We tried a lot of different medicines and therapy, but I just can't...“

“...make it to the potty in time?“

Mechanica was embarrassed that Ribbon Girl used such a childish word when talking to her, but when she looked at her face, she saw a smile that seemed genuine and caring.

Then, something unpleasant entered her nose.

“I...I'm sorry about the smell...“

Ribbon Girl giggled.

“It's okay. I used to babysit every now and then, before the popstar and ARMS fighter thing. I changed a loooot of dirty diapers, so changing yours shouldn't be too hard.“

Mechanica's ears perked up at that.

“What did you just say?“

Now it was time for Ribbon Girl's face to take on a color similar to her trademark outfit.

“I-I'm sorry, I...I guess I just remembered how much I loved babysitting, and taking care of those kids, and even changing their diapers was kinda cute and...and I guess my brain just hoped that...“

CHUNK.

A compartment opened on the front of Mechanica's mech and from that compartment, she took a pack of diapers, baby wipes, a bottle of baby powder and a changing mat, which she spread out on the floor and proceded to place herself upon. Blushing again, she said:

“Y-you can start...if you want...b-but make it quick, my dad's gonna be here any minute!“

The Airess was visibly surprised, but quickly took on that motherly smile again, as she kneeled down and started opening up her friend's used diaper.

“Phew, someone's a smelly baby, huh?“

Mechanica blushed even more, but also couldn't help but smile as Ribbon Girl started expertly cleaning her diaper area, balling up the used diaper, and powdering her privates.

“Now lift your bum!“

Mechanica did as she was told, as Ribbon Girl took a fresh diaper from the package and slid it underneath her. After two quick motions, the new diaper was sealed and Ribbon Girl patted the front and smiled.

“There! All done!“

Mechanica slowly got up and mumbled a shy “thank you“ as she packed up the changing utensils and put them back in her mech.

“What are you gonna do with the used one?“ Ribbon Girl asked her.

CHUNK.

Another compartment, on the backside this time, opened up and Mechanica threw the smelly object inside.

“Bio-fuel! What did you think how I kept this thing going?“

“Finding a way to make the best out of the situation. Classic Mechanica.“

They both laughed when they heard a voice from outside call out Mechanica's name.

“Oh, that's my dad! I...I better go...and...thank you again.“

“N-no problem...hey, how about...you and I...have a little sleepover this weekend?“

The brunette's eyes grew wide.

“R-really?“

“Yeah. It'll be fun. Just...“

Ribbon Girl put her mouth next to Mechanica's ear and whispered:

“...bring enough diapers, okay.“

Ribbon Girl winked. Mechanica blushed.

“S-sure...I-I-I gotta go...s-see you later...“

“Yeah, see you later...you cute little baby you...“

Still blushing, Mechanica left the storage room and went to where her dad was waiting for her.

She couldn't wait for the weekend.


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechanica goes to the sleepover. Can she stay calm? And can her diaper stay dry?

"Okay...okay. Calm down. Easy, Mechanica. This is easy."  
Mechanica stood in front of the door to Ribbon Girl's apartment, a sleeping bag under her right arm, a bag with five fresh diapers and diapering accessories uder her left arm and a diaper hidden under her very baggy pants. A diaper that was already a tiny bit wet, just because she was immensely nervous.  
"What's the big deal? It's just a sleepover! She already gave me a friggin's diaper change! Compared to that, this is nothing!"  
Despite her tries to keep calm not really working, she collected every ounce of bravery in her small body and knocked.  
"Mechanica!"  
Ribbon Girl opened the door with a smile and immediately went for a quick hug.  
"How's my little baby doing?"  
Mechanica blushed, but Ribbon Girl's wink showed that it was just playful teasing. The whole situation was still strange to the younger girl, visiting her idol's home, seeing her in something else than her stage and fighting outfit – a rather loose-fitting pink t-shirt and black yoga pants and of course without a mask. And of course, someone else besides her and her father knowing her secret.  
"Come in, come in. I was just about to make dinner."  
Mechanica nodded and followed her host inside. She couldn't help but gasp in awe a little as she entered the two-story loft. The lower part was a rather spacious living room with a small kitchen in one corner and right next to it a huge TV and sound system with a big sofa facing it. The rest of the lower story was filled with shelves filled books, CDs, DVDs and assorted knick knacks, giving the huge space a bit more homely feel, in Mechanica's opinion. She couldn't see too much of the upper part from where she stood, but she suspected that it contained Ribbon Girl's bedroom.  
"Woah! And you live here?"  
Ribbon Girl chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen.  
"Well, during the weekends sometimes. My career pays well enough, but for the most part, I'm still with my parents. If you like this loft, you should see our mansion."  
"You have a mansion?!"  
Suddenly, Mechanica felt even smaller and more nervous, causing her bulky underwear to get even wetter. How could could someone like Ribbon Girl really be so casual with someone like her, a girl who lived in a small house near a scrapyard?  
"By the way, just put your stuff next to the door."  
Mechanica did as she was told and then walked into the kitchen area, where Ribbon Girl was currently setting up the table.  
"Can I help?"  
"Oh no sweetie, I'm almost done anyway. You can watch some TV while waiting, if you want."  
Mechanica shrugged and made her way to the sofa, turning on the TV. It was tuned to a sports channel discussing the ARMS League.  
"...and can we talk about her technique? I gotta say, for someone without the ARMS ability, Mechanica shows some incredible finesse in battle. And to imagine this fifteen year old girl built that robot all by herself is just..."  
Mechanica blushed a little. She wasn't as great as the announcer made her sound. Looking at the footage they were showing, she could see some clear errors in both her fighting and her robot.  
"I should have blocked sooner there...and darn, I could have avoided that attack if my suit was just a tiny little bit faster. I really need to adjust the thrusters and..."  
"Dinner's ready!"  
Ribbon Girl's chipper voice cut through her thoughts. She got up and made her way to the kitchen.  
"Hmm, that smells delicious! What is it?"  
"Just a simple stew. Family recipe. I hope you'll like it."  
Mechanica was sure she would. She was just about to sit down when Ribbon Girl said:  
"Wait...one more thing...take off your pants."  
Mechanica froze in place and blushed again.  
"W-what? Why?"  
"Well, for one, you look cute in your diaper..."  
Mechanica blushed even more.  
"...but there's also the fact that I need to know when I need to change you, don't I?"  
She giggled.  
"W-what? Y-you would...change me again?"  
"Yeah...i-if you would be okay with that?"  
"I...I would."  
They both smiled shyly at each other as Mechanica removed her pants, revealing her slightly soggy diaper.  
"Oh, seems you already used it."  
"Well, I...I was kind of nervous and...oh!"  
The scrapyard scrapper was interrupted by Ribbon Girl pressing the front of her diaper.  
"Hm, seems like there's still room. I don't think you need a change just yet."  
"O-okay..."  
Ribbon Girl smiled and the two of them sat down at the table. Mechanica took a big heaping of the stew and started chowing down. Ribbon Girl was somewhat amused at the more...rustic table manners of her diapered guest and proceeded to eat her meal with a bit more elegance.  
Eventually, Mechanica started to get thirsty.  
"Hey, umm...do you have something to drink?"  
Ribbon Girl looked up and smiled a bit mischievously.  
"Oh, sure."  
As Ribbon Girl got up and went to the fridge, Mechanica continued to eat, until the pop star put down her guest's drink next to her.  
The drink was milk.  
In a baby bottle.  
Mechanica looked up to her, simply asking in a dry tone:  
"Really?"  
Ribbon Girl giggled.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Though you have to admit, it would look kinda cute."  
Mechanica blushed again.  
"You think?"  
She looked at the bottle for a second, then took it into her hand and started suckling on it.  
"Aww, so cute!"  
Both girls giggled.


End file.
